lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Train
Magic Train is the thirty fourth and the last episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary After Kate sees Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo at the audience of a kiddie TV program called "Clover and Daisy's Magic Train" and teases them about it in school. Meanwhile, Matt showcases his house as a "Dust Museum" and shows the visitors around. Plot One day after school, Lizzie and Miranda are working on their makeup when they happen to see an old childhood favorite "Clover and Daisy's Magic Train" on TV. At first both try to dismiss any interest in the "kiddie" program but finally admit it's still one of their favorites. When Lizzie and Miranda discover that it will be in their town they decide it would be fun to attend a taping of the show. But there's a problem, what would people think of two teenagers attending a children's program? Their solution is to find a child who wants to see the program and they can babysit. Lizzie and Miranda's first option is Matt, but he's too old for such a baby show and quickly turns them down because he's working on "The McGuire Museum of Dirt, Stains and Grime." Next they try to get Gordo's four year old cousin, Taylor, but his family has moved out of town, so things are looking hopeless. Gordo asks what do they need a young child for so Lizzie and Miranda tell him about Clover and Daisy. Gordo, ever the nonconformist, surprises them by admitting that he also liked that show and points out that they shouldn't care what others think if they attend the show. Finally the day arrives but Lizzie and Miranda are still self conscious about going to the taping so they try to make themselves look younger. Unfortunately, they're surprised when Ethan walks into Lizzie's room because he's on a tour of Matt's museum of dirt. Once Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo arrive at the studio they're able to relax and enjoy the show, Lizzie even wins a gift basket. But their high moment suddenly takes a bad turn when they see Kate at the show with two young children. This is too good to pass up so Kate begins calling her friends to let them know who some of Clover and Daisy's biggest fans are. The next day at school proves to be very embarrassing as Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo find Clover and Daisy photos taped to their lockers which means everyone knows the truth. Lizzie and Miranda are horrified, but Gordo doesn't care and tries to tell them they should feel the same way. After a long day at school, Lizzie feels like hiding out in her room, but Jo realizes something is wrong and finally gets the truth out of her. To help Lizzie feel better, Jo admits that she still thinks fondly of things from her childhood and she points out that many of the kids at school probably feel the same way. This tender moment suddenly comes to an end when Matt arrives with more kids touring his museum. The next day Lizzie and Miranda try to dress in a more grown up fashion and not worry about what others think, but Kate isn't going to let this moment go. She continues with the teasing until Gordo begins singing Clover and Daisy's song in the courtyard. At first Lizzie and Miranda try to get him to stop because he's drawing everyone's attention to them, but later Lizzie realizes the message in the song is true and you don't have to be a kid to enjoy it. So she defiantly stands up daring the others to admit they also like Clover and Daisy and soon almost everyone has joined her in reliving a bit of their childhood. Trivia Category:Season 2